PsychicYea right!
by T-RaOtaku
Summary: He thought his life was normal. Well... As normal as you can get when you can see the future. A new boy moves into Naruto's class that causes his world to spiral into confusion. (M for later chapters) SasuNaru
1. Vision Coalition

The sun shines down on the cool grass. The light refracting off the dew drops on the blossoming flowers, casting beams of yellow to clash with sharp blues, reds, and purple, taking my breath away. Hints of green peek out from the stems of the flowers like cat's eyes peering out of the shrubbery on a pitch black night. The clouds over head look like fresh cotton balls flying across the clear sky. A bird's' song can be heard in the tree-tops. A soft breeze makes the leaves sway slightly.

I wish I could stay here forever. Not a care in the world, having the sun on my face, and to live out my days with the birds would be a dream come true. Oh wait. It might!

Beep! beep! beep!

Ug. School. I slowly start to wake up, cracking eyes open into slits. I should have closed my blinds. Groggily, I reached over and slapped my clock to get the annoying beeping to stop. Sitting up in my bed, I start to think back on my dream. I'd be nice if it really happened. It seemed so real. Thinking hopefully, I moved the covers off myself, stood up, and walked to my shower. My room wasn't that big but I liked it. My bed was in the far side of the room. The long side was pushed against the wall so it was under the window. I had a desk next to the bed and a bookcase on the other side of the room. For the most part, I liked a clean room. I may like a clean room but it sure wasn't clean now. Roman cups were scattered around the room along with papers for who knows what and clothes hanging haphazardly on the bed and desk. Sighing, I walk into the bathroom and start my daily routine. Shower, clothes, teeth, repeat. Just another normal day. Once finished I make my way down stairs to get something to eat. I glance over at the clock and...

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!"

I grab my keys and sprint out to my car. It's a startling orange mustang. It looks kind of beaten but I saved up for it myself so it looks great in my eyes. Getting in, I start the engine and pull out of my driveway.

Driving down the road, my mind starts to drift. Since I can remember I've had an interesting ability. I've can see into the future. I can't control it yet so I can't look forward at will. Now that I think about it, I shouldn't be driving. I could have a vision at any moment. Hearing a horn honk caused me to snap back into reality. Feeling guilty, I drive my car into the parking lot and park at my regular spot. To be honest, I'm surprised that no one steals it from me, seeing as how it's right at the entrance of the school. I'm actually feeling nervous right now. i just have this feeling that today is going to be interesting. I get out of my car and walk into the building.

As I walk through the doors, I see hallways are a lot more crowded than usually. Without any warning, my sight starts to blur.

Oh boy. Here we go. I walk down the teen filled hallway. As I start my walk down the hall, Someone's locker abruptly opens and I run into it and stumble back a few steps. Great. After getting my footing again I continue on my way only to have Brad come up beside me and slam my head into the lockers, the sound echoing through the hall days. Fantastic. A concussion. Right before the pain comes, my mind snaps back into focus and I'm once again looking down the crowded hallway. Owch. My,head is still throbbing just from the vision. Okay. Let's do this.

I start walking. Acording to the vision I should duck...now! I easily avoid the locker to face impact by skidding smoothly under it, almost like I'm playing limbo. Standing back up, Laughing a bit to myself, I continue walking, counting the seconds till the oncoming fist is sent my way. As soon as I see it coming, I turn to my side, place my hand on his wrist and glide my hand up his arm to his shoulder as I aim his punch at the locker behind me. Quickly, I run to my classroom before he has time to recover. I know what you're thinking, SUCCESS!

Not so much. I'm back at the beginning of the hallway.

If I was really going to avoid everything, I'd bring to much attention to myself. This sucks. So, mustering as much courage as I can, I walk down the hallway. I scrunch up my face a moment before I collided with the locker, moving me back a few steps. Damn that _hurt_! Rubbing my nose, I swivel around the locker only to be punched a second later by my highly expected bully. I see stars as my whole body slams into the lockers behind me. My brain feels fuzzy and all I can think about is saying thanks to my messed up brain for not showing me what happens after this. Though I can probably make a good guess.

I'm picked up by my collar before I can get my head on straight.

"Hey there pipsqueak. Have another 'vision' recently?" he sneered.

Brad. My bully since 6th grade. Ever since he overheard me talking to my friend Kiba about the visions, he's been at my throat.

Keeping as passive a face as I can, I speak to him. "Hey Brad. What a nice day it is today," I say sarcastically. "In fact, yes. I have had a vision recently. Judging by the way your looking at me, I think you wanna hear about, it?"

That probably was the _worst_ thing to say cause instead of responding, his face scrunched up in anger and slammed me into the locker again. Pushing on my throat, he has me pinned.

Looking into his eyes, my vision starts to blur again.

 _Pain. My ribs broken. Can't breath. Sirens. Brad's in handcuffs. Beep, beep. Heart monitors._

The flashes end and I'm staring once again into Brands eyes. He raises his fist and my eyes,go wide.

"Brad! If you don't stop now you'll be in jail and I'll be dead!" I tell at him. The fear is clear in my eyes and I see Brad hesitate.

"How the crap would you know! You really think I'll believe you!" He yells at me but I can see he's not believing his own words.

He leans in to whisper in my ear, "Just this once Uzumaki. Don't expect me hold back you sorry ass."

With that he lets go, turns, and walks away as if nothing happened. I slid a bit and slump down. I'm trying to calm nerves and take a couple of deep breaths. After for the the most part calming down, I lean down and pick up the backpack I hadn't realized I dropped.

Rising up, I walk down to my classroom door at the end of the hall. The 5 minute bell rings just as I open the door. Looking over to the teachers desk, I see it empty. Looks like Kakashi's going to be late again. A walk to the farthest row to the right, Three seats back, and place my things down as I sit into my chair. Pulling out my notebook for the class, I start finishing up the two problems I couldn't finish last night. Classmates continue to filter into the room but I'm too busy not caring to look up. The final bell rings and the class goes quiet.

"Class, we have a new student joining our school. This is Sasuke Uchiha. When you have the chance give him a warm welcome. Mr. Uchiha,there is a seat right by Mr. Uzumaki."

I still don't look up even as I hear the seat next to my mind be dragged out of place and a body sitting into it. _This is going to be a long day._


	2. What just happened!

"Alright class, today we're going to be working in partners. Mr Uchiha, I don't know how far your other school was in the lessons but your still going to meet to complete the two assignments for this unit. It's due Friday for you. Remember everyone, your assignment is due tomorrow and I don't accept late work..."

I stopped paying attention to Kakashi-sensei's words as soon as I felt a brush against my right. My vision started to blur

 _I could feel warm brushes of fingers gliding up my stomach. Butterflies were in my stomach and I can see a figure lingering over me. I gasp, my back arches off the bed and blood rushed to my cheeks as I felt the fingers brush across my nipple. Looking through half lidded eyes, I can't make out the exact face of the person but I can just tell that there smirking. The only colors are white and black._

My mind snaps back into focus again. Kakashi-sensei is speaking in the background but I'm not paying attention. All I'm trying to do is stop,the problem down below. I go rigid in my seat. _What the fuck was that!_

I here the other students shuffling to face their table partners but I stay how I am. I don't hear anything from the person next to me. Though my peripheral I see Kakashi-sensei walk up in front of my table.

" Is there a reason you're not moving to partner up Mr. Uzumaki?"

I can still feel my blush from my memory. _I need to get out of here._

"My I use the restroom, please?" I ask with a timid voice, not meeting his eyes.

"Only if it's an emergency"

I reach down, fill out my hall pass and slide it over to him to sign. He sighs and signs it. Without looking at anyone, I get out of my seat and walk out of the classroom.

Once in the bathroom, I walk over to one of the sinks and look at myself in the mirror. I'm still slightly blushing. Turning on the water, I splash myself in the face. A stand there with my hands on either side of the sink and take calming breaths. The party down stairs has settled down and my heartbeat is returning to normal. I must have been there for a good 10 minutes because I hear the door start to open. Panicking, I rush over to the handicap stall and lock myself in before the other person comes all the way in.

"Hn. Sensei says it's time to come back to class," a smooth, bored voice came from outside my stall.

"Oh. Okay," was my weak replay. _Damn it. I sound so stupid!_ Taking a final calming breath, I unlock the door and step out only to be met with onyx orbs. My breath hitches. _I-I-It's him!_

"Are you going to stand there and stare or are you coming back to class?" the annoyance was clear in his voice and posture. He was slouching a bit with his hands in his school uniform pants. _Damn he's hot! Wait...What!? No Naruto. Bad Naruto._

"I'm coming." I realized too late what just came out of my mouth and felt heat creep into my face. Moving quickly so He wouldn't see, I moved past him and out the door. I make it back to the classroom and sit back down in my original seat. A few seconds later, He's sitting next to me.

Clearing my throat a little, "so what are we supposed to do?"

"We're coming up with the best place to relax."

 _Favorite place to relax? Was that my dream last night? Maybe I go there with him! NO! Stop those thoughts Naruto._

"Well, what's your favorite place?"

"Hn"

"Do you even have a favorite place?"

No response. I'm getting a little ticked off and look up from my hands and into his eyes. He's just staring at me. Cerulean clashes with onyx and it feels like just for a moment, it's just us. _What's he thinking?_ _Is that his real eye color? He's so pale. Does he ever go outside?_ I'm thinking these questions so intensely that I jumped a fraction when the bell rang, snapped us out of our daze. Shaking my head to clear it, I turn back to brag my bag when...

"What's your name?"

I turn back around at the question. _Did he really just ask me a question!? Crap, I'm staring again!_

I clear my throat. "What?"

"I don't like repeating myself."

"Then get my attention first before asking a question, teme!" I don't know why I got mad but for some reason he's just ticking me off. We don't even know each other and he's making me mad!

He seemed to smirk at my response. _Basterd. And I thought you were hot!_

"Hn. Dobe." was his casual response.

"Don't call me that, teme!" With that great comeback, I stand from my chair and rush over to the door. _He's such an asshole!_ Now that I'm over my initial shock from earlier today, I'm starting to feel exhausted. _4 visions in one day. That's a new record_. Visions always use a lot of my energy and I don't know if having 4 in one day is very healthy. And the day has barely started! Oh well.


	3. Complicated

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry i didn't post yesterday, but it's hear now! I wanna say thanks to everyone who favorites and comments! I really hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoy stirring this! Well, without further ado...**

 **Disclaimer: Sorry guys but I don't own Naruto**

* * *

What. The. Fuck. There's no way.' That's right, the teme is in EVERY one of my classes. 'Man. I'm too tired to think into this.' It's the end of the day so everyone is putting their books back in their lockers. I walk down the hall and find locker 467. Sighing, I move the lock to the correct numbers, pull up on the handle and open my locker. Unzipping my backpack, I dump the unneeded books and take out the ones for homework. As I finish putting everything I need in my backpack, I can hear pieces of the news playing over someone's portable speaker.

"...Another kidnapping of a 13 year old boy...Hasn't been caught...Believed to be Orochimaru..."

My eyesight starts to blur and all I remember before I'm completely consumed is closing my locker and sliding to the cool tile floor.

*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*

'Damn you, Itachi! Of all the places we could come to, it has to the this puny town. It's so fucking small I'm in all the dobe's classes. DAMN IT! Now I can't get him out of my head! I just need to get home and calm down.'

I look down at the paper in my hand with the number 463 scrawled on it with the code below. As I turn the next corner to the hall my locker should be on, I see a group of people surrounding someone in the center of the hallway. I can't see from this far but I think I see something orange. 'It can't be...'

A male's scream of pure horror and torture has chills running down my spine. And i don't get chills easily. 'That voice sounds familiar'.

Everyone was scooting back from the person while I try pushing my way through. I see a mop of blonde hair, a back arching at an unhealthy angle and tears rolling down clenched eyes just one glance at him and you could tell he was in complete agony. His back suddenly dropped, his hand flew to his throat and he started making choking noises. He wasn't choking but his hands were clawing at the air around his throat, like he was trying desperately to pry hand off his neck. His breath is getting shorter and, looking around at the large crowd, I notice no one making any move to help him. Some one was even video taping! 'Why isn't anyone helping!' Prepping myself, I get reading to step in and help just as a teacher breaks through the crowd and throws himself toward the blonde. The boy was thrashing violently on the floor, struggling for his next breath.

"NARUTO! Stop it! Wake up! It's not real!" he sounds frantic and he starts to shake the blonde. In a large gasp for air, the blonde, Naruto, shoots up to look right at the teacher. I didn't have to look directly in his eyes to see the terror in them. The boy throws himself at the teacher, pulling him into a home crushing hug and starts to cry and wail. He is visibly shaking and whimpering at the teacher, keeping his coat in a white-knuckle grip.

"Please Iruka! You promised! Remember your promise! I can't do this anymore...Please..."

"Naruto, you need to calm down. You're making a scene."

Naruto visibly stiffens. Rubbing the tears off, he looks up and scans the people crowded around him. When his eyes make it to mine, they stay there. I can tell what's in the deep cerulean depths: a call from comfort. Naruto shakes his head, stands up, grabs his backpack and heads in the direction of the parking lot. The crowd splits in half to open a path and watch him like an animal at a zoo. Once he's out the doors, everyone starts to disperse. I notice a glint in the floor where he had the incident. Keys. I lean down, pick them up, then head in His general direction.

*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*

Numb. Its the same every time. After a bad vision my feelings start to shut down until...Oh wait... Here comes the flood of emotion...'CRAP! I can't believe that just happened! it was so real, and He saw me, and I was a complete mess...and...and...GAH! DAMN IT!'

I continue yelling mentally at myself as I make it to my car. I reach into my pocket I usually keep them in but come up empty. I reach into the other pocket only to, once again, come up empty. 'Where did I put them? Let's see. I grabbed them this morning, out them in my pocket after entering the school, then...FUCK! I bet I dropped them when Brad pushed me.' Feeling frustrated, I lean my forehead on my window and slump my back so the car is supporting most of my weight. I don't know how long I stand there, but it helped clear my head from the disturbing images starting to come back to memory.

"I wonder who's keys these are," says a voice Right by my right ear. I must have jumped two feet in the air as I turn around to see raven hair. I clutch at my chest and try to calm my racing heart. "Damn it teme! You're gonna give me a heart attack!" I look at his face and notice him smirking. Looking at his outstretched hand, I see him dangling...'MY KEYS!' I go to grab them but he just pulls his hand up high enough I can't reach them. 'Curse you shortness!'

The raven leans forward a bit and says, "what do you think this person would do to get their keys back?" I can easily see the amusement in his eyes as he continues staring down at me. Literally. 'How tall _is_ he? At least 3 inches taller than me.'

Pouting a bit, I answer, "I think they would do anything to get away from this shitty school." 'Wow. I didn't even stutter. GO NARUTO!'

"Hn. Anything you say? I think I'll remember that," is the last thing he says before he tosses my keys at me and walks away.

"Oi! Teme! What's that suppose to mean!" He doesn't say anything as he continues to walk away. Feeling even more annoyed, I unlock my car and climb in. After flossing the door, all of,today's events start to come back to me, draining all my energy. I feel utterly exhausted. I lean my head back in my seat and try to relax. Too much crap. Once in focus again, I put my keys in the ignition, pull out of the parking lot and drive home.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for any grammatical** **or spelling errors. Too long? Too short? All over the place? Let me know what you thought in the comments!**


	4. Gradual Memory

**A/N; HELLO EVERYBODY! Congrats to YugiKitten for guessing my thought exactlly! Yes. It does deem hazardous to have Naruto driving after what happened. :) Any whoooo.. Thank you all for the favoriting and following! It's awesome righting for you guys and your reviews just make me want to write more. And now...for the main event!**

 **Disclamer: I'm still working on finishing the legal documents, but till then I don't own Naruto. ;)**

* * *

I knew I probably shouldn't be driving after what just happened and Iruka was probably pissed but I couldn't care less right now. I just needed to get out of there. I need to get home as soon as possible before the memories come crashing back so is speed a bit.

'8 minutes. NEW RECORD!' I think to myself when I pull into my driveway. Stepping out and looking to my phone, I see I have 6 messages and 5 texts from Iruka. 'Yup. Definitely pissed.' Once I'm inside, I drop my pack in my room and decide to take another shower. The cool water helps clear my head and I can think a bit. 'so I've had 5 visions today. In no way does that seem healthy. Maybe I should get a brain scan to see if it's turning to mush.' After thinking rand things for 15 minutes my mind starts to like of that one person. 'Where did he come from? Why did he bring me my keys? Everyone hates,me and after my breakdown shouldn't he think I'm weird too. This is just too confusing!' I finish my shower, get dressed, go downstairs and come face to face with a fuming Iruka.

"Be for you say anything, let me say it wasn't my fault." i say with a straight face.

"You're right, Naruto. It was not your fault. It was mine. You're not going to school anymore." he says ok a very serious tone.

"WHAT! NOT GOING TO SCHOOL! Are you fucking CRAZY! How else am I going to get away from this town!" I yell at him. 'Take me out of school! What the hell is wrong with him! Sure, I had a breakdown. It's not the first time!'

"LANGUAGE! And YES! You are no longer allowed to attend private school after this." he said with concern starting to leak into his voice. "Naruto. You do realize this is the first time you've asked me to keep the promise."

My eyes widen at this. 'He's right. I've never asked him to before. Did I really ask such a thing. In front of the entire school? What did I say? Did I specifically ask him to give me the poison?!'

"You didn't mean it, did you?"

It takes me a moment to process what he's saying but when I do I answer, "I don't know. I don't even remember asking you for it. But right now my answer is no." I can see him relax a bit at this. "Is that why I can't go to public school? Because if asked you for it?"

"That's not just it. I've seen the cuts a bruises, Naruto. Why haven't you told me you were getting bullied?"

"Because of you knew we would be having the same argument we are now."

"Who is it, Naruto?"

"You wouldn't know him..."

"Naruto..."

"And it's not that big of a deal..."

" _Naruto_..."

"It's not the first time so I can deal with it..."

" **NARUTO! LISTEN TO ME!"** That shut me up. 'Iruka never yells at me!'

"You don't know how bad this was! It's all over the internet! The whole thing and...and..." He sighs. "I don't want you getting hurt." His voice cracks a bit on the last part.

'Too late.' "I know you're trying to look out for me and I'll come to you when I need help, but for now I'm fine. When the memories come back tonight, I'll come talk to you but I'm fine now. I can handle it. I've done fine so far." I can tell that he for the most part believed me but he was still in denial.

My cell phone ringing cut off what Iruka was going to say next. I look at my caller ID and see "dog-breath". I look over to Iruka and he waved his hand, dismissing me for the call. I quickly run up to my room, shut the door and flip my phone open.

"What's up, dog-breath?"

"Hey fox-boy. Did you see?"

I can already guess what he's talking about.

"You already know I don't like watching the videos people take."

"I know but it looks really bad this time. What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"But, Naruto-"

"Kiba."

I hear him sigh on the other end. "Sorry. Anyway, do you think you're allowed over tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Iruka is pretty pissed right now and I think he'll be even more so tonight."

"Yea, but you can still ask."

"Okay, but why?"

"It's Friday, Naruto. Why do you think?"

"No Alcohol at this party this time, Kiba." I deadpanned.

"I can't even if I wanted to. My parents are home. It's only going to be a couple of our friends."

"What friends?" I interject.

Ignoring my comment, he continues talking.

"You can't even call it a party. It's more of a hang out."

I take a moment to think about my answer. "Then I think Iruka will let me come if it's only a few friends."

"Great! Hey, do you think I should invite the new guy?"

'Did he really just say that? Invite the teme!' For some reason my heart starts pounding just thinking about seeing his face. Kiba's voice shakes me out of my day dream.

"Naruto!."

"Sorry, Kiba. Just thinking. I think you should invite whoever you want."

"What happened to the party-pooper Naruto? I thought you would absolutely object."

"He had a break down in the hall today," I say playfully, but I can't stop the bite slipping in.

Changing the subject, Kiba asks, "Are you going to at least tell me what caused it?"

Tired of all the nagging he will later put me through I reply, "Fine. I think it was because I heard someone playing the news report for today."

"So you saw the future news?"

"Pretty much. Kiba, can we not talk about this. You saw the videos. Have you thought of how it must have felt?" I say with my voice quieting at the last part."

"Okay. I'm gonna stop. I don't want you opening wounds right now. Well, I gotta go. I have a date with Hinata. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, dog-breath."

"Bye, Fox-boy."

I hang up the phone and just stare at it for a few minutes. I can feel the memories creeping into the back of my consciousness. I'll probably be crying in Iruka's arms by 10 tonight. Looking over at the clock, I see the red light displaying 6:23. It's only 6. I know where I have to go. Like all the other times I've had bad visions. I always go to a secret place to scream, cry, and what not. I have plenty of time. I stand from my bed and change into some torn jeans, a plain t-shirt and my orange hoodie. I go back downstairs to see Iruka starting dinner.

"Hey, I'm going for a walk. I'll be home when dinner's ready."

"Okay, but make sure you look both ways before crossing the street!" I hear I'm yell as I open the front door.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful!" I yell before closing the door.

I start walking in the direction of "My Super Secret Spot". It's just a small clearing in the woods a mile or two behind my house. I've taken to liberty to make a swing to swing on while I think. I take the heavily used path and start walking through the woods. I remember putting a lantern by the tree the last time I went there. I pull out the flashlight I always keep in my pocket and shine it down the path so I don't trip over anything.

After walking for 15 minutes, I can see my swing about 50 feet ahead of me. I decided to run the last 50 feet. Starting the run, I feel my heart rate pick up and sprint as fast as I possibly can and catch onto the swing rope to stop myself. I sit down on the seat and breath heavily. I used to think about joining the track team, but I realised I'm more of a guy who runs very fast for a short distance and I wouldn't be able I handle running for a long distance.

After my heart and breathing rate has slowed down, I start to swing myself gently. I love the times like this where I can just relax and forget about the "outside world" and can be in my own space. Seems a little ironic because I also come here to cry and scream about the outside world. Even if I do come here and cry, it's love it here. 'I'm so glad I found this place' I think to myself. 'Now I can actually think! Let's see. The first problem I need to be taken care of is the vision crap. Now that I think about it, I might want to look at the videos. This seemed worse than the other times.' After thinking about this topic of a good 30 minutes, I can feel the pain coming on. Its distant, but it's there. I can also feel a slight ache in my temples. 'I probably should have taken my pain killers. Oh well. I'll do it when I get back.' Deciding to put off the visions for a bit longer, I decided to just swing. The feeling of the wind rushing through my hair on each pull of my legs does wonders,to clear my head.

By the time I stop swinging, I have a light sweat working up and my legs are a little sore, but I feel great! That is until I think about Kiba's party tomorrow. And then the teme being invited. And finally, the teme himself. 'Why did I have a vision of us together when we can't stand each other? And we've only known each other for one day! But then again, he is HOT! With his duck butt hair, and dreaming eyes, and...GAH! WHY AM I THINKING THIS! I HATE THAT FUCKING TEME!' I shake my head to clear the my thoughts, which I seem to be doing a lot of.

To get my mind off the damn teme, I start to walk back to the house. The sun is almost down and I need to be home for dinner. I look at my phone and see it's 8:29. I've been out here for almost 2 hours! I though it's only been an hour!' panicking a bit, I speed up my pace and make it home in 8 minutes. Entering the house,

I go up to my room, throw my shoes and hoodie off, and go back downstairs to eat with Iruka.

"Just in time. I was worried you would be in "your spot" for longer."

I smile at him. A real smile, because I know no matter how angry he might get, he'll still love me. "I said I'd be home for dinner, didn't I?"

"Just glad to not have to come out there and get."

"You would too."

"I most certainly would. No come sit down and eat."

We talk about random things. I'd crack a corny joke and Iruka would laugh even if it wasn't all that funny. This is what I loved the most. Being able to just talk with Iruka made my crappy day a whole lot better. After we finished dinner we both cleaned up our plates and get ready for bed.

All I did was go to my room, change into pj's, brushed my teeth, and went to Iruka's bed. It's become a routine. Every time I have a bad vision, I'd climb into Iruka's bed so he would already be there to calm me down instead of having to rush to my room.

Iruka climbs into bed and settled with his back to me. 2 minutes pass and I remember a question I had.

"Hey, Iruka?"

"Yes, Naruto."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Is it unhealthy to have a lot of visions in one day?" I don't hear anything in response. I feel the bed move and turn over to see that Iruka has also turned. Now we're facing each other.

"I would think so. You said so yourself how exhausting it is only after 1. How many did you have today?" A small amount of concern dripping into his voice.

"4," I say sheepishly andE4 try to avoid eye contact.

"Naruto! Why didn't you tell me! This could end up hurting you!" He half whispers, half yells.

"Because you already have a lot to worry about," I say. I'm still no meeting his eyes.

"Naruto, look at me."

Hesitantly, I look up into his eyes. I can see love and consurn swirling inside them.

"You're my son, Naruto. Even if I'm not your biological father, I'm still your father. When ever something like this happens, you need to tell me." He says, leaving no room for discussion.

"Okay," I say quietly. I can tell the exhaustion is catching up on me.

"Sleep now, Naruto. Tomorrow is a school day and you need as much sleep as you can get right now." I can tell he's implying the fact that I won't be able to sleep when the memories come back. So, snuggling into the blankets, I close my eye and drift off to sleep.

That night, screams, crys, and pleas could be heard through out the entire neighborhood, if you happened to be a wake. It was such an offer ocurance that no one stirred from their seem slumber. No one except for the raven haired male.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! How you liked! Since you guys asked for it I tried to make it longer. What do you think? Too long? Still to short? Let me know so I can make it better for you! And I apologise of any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

 **\- T-Ra Otaku**


	5. Confrentation Arising

**A/N: Hello there again! Hope you're enjoy in the story so far! I tried to make this longer then chapter 4 so we'II see how it turn out. Now let's get to the fun!**

 **Disclaimer: Sorry guys up I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Don't forget, this assignment is due in 2 weeks. Of you get to loud today it will be due next week." A few okays and a couple groans were heard throughout the classroom.

"You never told me what your favorite place was." I hear a voice say to my right. 'Of all the people I got paired with it had to be the one person I didn't want to share personal things with. He might use the information against me.' I look over to see him staring at me. 'Why does he do that! It makes me so nervous.'

"You first."

"But I asked first." he quirks a perfectly shaped eyebrow at receiving no response.

"Fine. It's a place a mile or two behind my house. Ive gone there ever since I stumbled into it when we moved here."

"In the _woods_ behind your house?"

"Yea. I'm a bit adventurous and...wait. How did you-"

"I heard you last night."

I'm confused about what he just said. "What are you.." It finally dawns on me and I go wide eyed. 'Wait. How could he have heard me?'

"How did you hear me?" I voice my thoughts.

He chuckles a bit and his lips rise into a smirk. "It's kind of hard not to when the sound it coming from outside my window."

I'm shocked speechless. "You're my _neighbor_!" I say dumbfoundedly.

He says nothing and continues to pin me down with his intense gaze. I gulp and continue look into his swirling onyx vortexes called eyes. The tension in the air is building and I

decide to break it with talking.

"Why didn't I notice you move in?" I ask, truly curious.

"Maybe you were to distracted to notice." He says, not breaking eye contact. My heart is pounding at miles per hour. I shake my head a bit and close my eyes. I look down at my hands and twiddle my fingers nervously. 'I thought this guy was a jerk. Why does he make me this nervous when i'm alone?' Suddenly I remember something.

"Umm…..My friend Kiba is having a hang out and wanted to invite you. You don't have to come, it's just to get to know you better and have some fun." I say a bit sheepishly.

"Hn. And why should I go?" he says with an undertone with a hint of playfulness and something I can't identify. I glance up at him while keeping my head down. I feel a little angry for not just saying yes. 'I need to give him a really good reason. Maybe I should play with him a little.

"I'll be there," I say teasingly. A small smile forms on my face.

"What are you insinuating, _Naruto_?" he says playfully back, chuckling to himself, and saying my name like it's a sin.

I snap my head up and look him in the eyes. "I'm not insinuating anything." i say seriously. He looked a little confused but I couldn't hold it in anymore. A smile grows on my face and I start to laugh. His face is blank but I see the amusement in them. Calming down fri laughing, I pose the original statement as a question.

"So are you coming to the party?" He seems to think a moment before answering,

"I'll think about it. When is it?"

"Tonight." I give him an apologetic look. "Sorry. Kiba didn't tell me about it till last night. And it's only a few friends so you don't have to worry about it getting too rowdy." I don't know why but I really want him to be there. 'Maybe it would be a good thing to learn more about him.'

"Hn."

"Is that all you can say?" I asked agitatedly.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Maybe something like, 'Sure, Naruto. I think it would be fun to hand out with you guys'. " I say, fuming. I cross my arms across my chest and glare at him.

"It amazes me how easily your mood changes." He says casually, turning his head to look at the clock in the front of the room.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He doesn't say anything and turns back to look at me again,

"I'll go." He finally says. All at once I feel ecstatic and can barely control my excitement.

"Great! Since I don't know the time I'll have to get back to you at lunch. He's just a few blocks from my house so we could probably just walk together instead of taking a car." I would have rambled on had the bell not just rung. Sasuke got up and was out the door before I could continue what I was saying. 'What is up with that guy?' I pack up my things and walk to my next class.

*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*

By lunchtime I was chomping at the bit to talk with Kiba about Sasuke. Looking at all the faces in the cafeteria, I spot the red markings on my best friend's face and walk in that direction.

"Hey, Kiba! Guess what!"

"You're moving because you saw a meteor coming to destroy the town and didn't care to tell you're best friend about it."

"Yes, Kiba. THat's exactly what's up."

"I KNEW IT!" We both laugh and sit down at our usual table.

"But seriously, what's up?"

"I invited Sasuke to the party tonight and he said yes." Kiba gives me the look that says 'you're lying' and then his eyes widen in surprise.. I notice he's not looking at me but behind me so I turn around and my eyes also go wide at the sight. Moving smoothly through the crowd, Sasuke is walking directly toward us and is staring at me like we're the only two in the room.

"What was that about me lying?" I ask to Kiba without taking my eyes of the swiftly moving Sasuke.

"I never said that!" Sasuke comes and sits next to me, but says nothing, so I turn my attention to Kiba.

"You didn't have to say anything. You gave me that look.

"In my defence, I did have the right to think you were lying."

"Thanks for the lack of faith Dog-Face"

"Anything for you Fox-Boy." I hear Sasuke scoff after hearing the nicknames.

"You laughing at me, Teme?"

"It's easy. There's plenty to laugh about." I hear Kiba say but I'm looking at Sasuke. I wait for his response but none comes. I was about to talk with Kiba again, but then he decided to finally enlighten me with his thoughts.

"I found it interesting and annoying how your insults sounded like terms of endearment. If you wanted to be alone with your boyfriend you shouldn't have left the invitation to sit here open this morning."

"Wooohh dude. I don't swing that way. They're just nicknames." Kiba said. Kiba looked over at me for my response.

"I'm not admitting my preferences in the open." I say to Kiba. He pales a bit and backs up.

"Naruto, you're great and all but-"

"I'm just joking Kiba. You're awesome but I have absolutely no unrequited love for you." KIba cheers up a bit and scoots back into the table.

"So when's the party tonight?" I ask more for Sasuke's benefit than mine.

"I was thinking 5-11. Does that sound good?"

"I think it's all it's coming?"

"I invited all of our little circle of friends."

"Great! I'm bringing the fun!"

"Im sure you are." Kiba said dazed. I see him looking at Hinata again, who blushes at seeing Kiba wink at her.

"Did you ask her out yet?"

"Huh?" Kiba looks at me confused.

"Oh! No...Negj has been there so I can't get close enough. What about you and Sakura?"

"Are you guys talking about me?"

My eyes widen for the up teenth time today and I turn around to see the Pinkette smiling sweetly.

'H-Hey Sakura. Don't take this the wrong way but why are you talking to us?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not here to talk to _you."_ she said snidely and she walks over to Sasuke, who is glaring at her.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun! What are you do in hanging out with these losers? You should come sit with us." she says. Sasuke doesn't even acknowledge her existence. I can't seem to hold back the small chuckle upon seeing her pouty face, because of which I received a glare in return.

"You're wasting your breath if you think you can get Sasuke to talk to you." I say agitatedly.

"Hn. Dobe." I see Sasuke smirking now I decide to glare.

"Gross guys. Stop looking like you want to devour each other." I snap my eyes to the voice to see Ino standing across the table.

I smile at her. "You're just complaining cause you want in on the action." In the corner Of My eye I can see Sasuke still smirking. Ino, looking disgusted, turns to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun. is billboard brow Over here bothering you? We could go some place less crowded."

"Shut up Ino-pig! Sasuke wants me over here, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks with another pouty face."

"You're a Bitch and she's a whore. Why would he want either of you?" I ask casually, but you can hear the malice behind it.

"Naruto! How dare you! Take it back!" Both say in unison. Naruto sucks in air throws his mouth quickly.

"Sorry. I can't suck the words back in once they're already out." I smile up at them.

"You're such a freak." Both say again in unison a walk away. My smile drops instantly at the comment. People's' voices start swimming in my head.

"You're such a freak."

"Why are you even here?"

"No one wants you."

"You're a monster."

"You're such a freak."

"Such a freak."

''Freak."

"Nanto."

Kiba's voice brings me back to the present day.

"You good?"

"I'm fine." I look over to Sasuke. He has a blank face again but I can see the questioning concern in them.

"I was bullied when I was younger." I say to him. "They called me a freak and I've had bad memories connected with the word." I see the bit of understanding in his eyes but there is still a lot of confusion.

"Hey, Naruto." I turn my head bad to Kiba.

"Yea?"

"Do you think I have a chance with Hinata?" He change the subject, which I am grateful for.

"Of course man! You're awesome! She'll _love_ you!" I say encouragingly.

"Thanks Fox-Boy." He says before the bell rings.

"See ya Dog-Face." I say as I walk to my next class.

SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*

My heart is pounding as I walk up to Sasuke's door. 'What if it's the wrong neighbor? What if he decided not to go?' I reach my hand out and knock on the door. 'I actually did it. Oh NO!' The door opens and my breath is stolen.

Sasuke is wearing a formfitting, black V-neck t-shirt and gray form fitting jeans. Because of the form fittedness I could see every dip and curve on his entire body. He looked like a twig before but I can see how toned he really is. Blinking a few times, I realize I probably was staring. He was leaning against the door frame, hands in his pockets and. 'Damn does he look sexy.'

''Are we going or are you going to stand there and drool?'' At his words I raise my hand up to my mouth to find it dry.

"I wasn't drooling! I was just wondering how you got your hair in that duck butt style." He glares at me then walks forward and locks his house.

"You coming Dobe?"

"Yea."

We start walking the short distance to Kiba's house. There is a bit of awkward silence so I decide to make conversation like always.

"So...Of all the places you could go, Why Konoha?" He glances over at me then back in front of him. I can tell he's contemplating telling me.

"My mother thought it would be good for me to get some privacy."

"Why?"

"I needed to get away from all the gossip in the city. What better place to come then a town no normal person has heard of?"

"Hey. This May be a small town but we're a community. We take care of each other." I don't believe a word even before they leave my mouth.

"A community that bullies people who are a little different."

"You do have a point there. But they have a right to."

"They have the right to beat people up just because they won't conform to the masses?"

"No. I'm just saying that the reason they beat up for being a freak is because I am one. I'm not saying it's right, I'm saying they have a reason to."

I look over at him angrily. He's glaring at me but I can see the pity in his eyes. Seeing that glimpse of pity just sets me off.

"Stop looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy! I can take care of myself! I don't need your sympathy so let's just drop this conversation." I say without leaving room for further argument. We all in silence for only a few seconds.

"What happened in the hallway?" I hear Sasuke ask quietly. I stop dead in my tracks.

"You saw?" He stops an arms length away and doesn't turn to me.

"How else would have I gotten your keys?"

'Oh yea. That must have been when I lost them.'

"Nothing." I say, answering the question. 'That was a stupid response. Of course it was something!' I start walking again.

"Kiba's is that one at the end of the block."

"How often does that happen?"

"Can we just drop it?"

"Only after you answer my questions."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You'd either think I'm crazy or that I'm a freak."

"Try me." I look back at him and we stare at each other.

Sighing I say, "I'll tell you later." We're at Kiba's house and I walk to the door. An idea pops into my head.

"Hey, Sasuke. Wanna play a prank?"

"What is it?"

"If they ask what I think they will, just go along with what I do."

After the statement I swing open the door and rush into the living room.

"The party has arrived!" I scream into the room filled with my friends.

"You're late." Negi says. Why he's even here, I don't know but I can guess and say it's because of Hinata, who's sitting next to Kiba.

"I'm late by only 3 minutes. Big woop. I did bring someone though." I move to my right to reveal the raven behind me.

"You actually came! I thought you wouldn't care and skip." Kiba says flabbergasted.

"He couldn't resists staying with the blonde of his life." I say teasingly. I hear a grunt from behind me and see Sasuke walking past me into the room to sit on the open couch, smirking. To begin the joke, he pats the seat next to him and had a predatory look in his eyes. I saunter over to him, sit down right next to him, and, for the joke I swear, kissed him on the cheek. I turn back to the group to see everyone staring wide-eyed at us. I couldn't hold it back and started laughing at everyone.

"You guys should see your faces!" I see through my bouts of laughter. I push Sasuke my the shoulder and slide to the other side of the couch and rest my feet on his thighs.

"Some joke." Shikamaru says with a knowing look. "We all know you're bi, Naruto, so don't even deny your attraction." He continued.

"Even if I'm attracted to him, he'd never give me the time of day." I say playfully and smile. But when I look at Sasuke, he has a frown on his face and a crinkle formed from his pulled together eyebrows.

"Maybe you should let "him" speak for himself." Everyone looks over at Sasuke from his first words to the group. Before he could continue, Kiba started speaking.

"Oooohhhhkay. Let's just get this party started." He stands up and turns on his radio, party music playlist on shuffle. He then walks to his game closet and pulls out the game we've seen a thousand times since it was made.

"Do we always have to play this game?" Ten-Ten asks from beside Neji.

"Yes. It's a tradition. Plus it took us forever to,come up with this so pay it some respect. Ten-Ten just rolls her eyes at this.

"So who wants to explain the rules to the new member of our group?" All eyes turn to me and Sasuke.

"Guess it's me." I say and turn to Sasuke. "Okay. So it's like truth or dare and Spin-The-Bottle. You spin and the person it land on gets to dare the spinner. It can be any dare as long as it's not illegal. And no sex but there can be make out sessions. Max ti for those is 10 minutes. You can also say no to a dare but that just adds another item to your *Death Cup. I think that about sum it up. You wanna Play?" Sasuke shrugs and sits on the floor with the nest of us. Kiba is the one to speak next.

"Let's play."

* * *

* A Death Cup is when you take a bunch of different food items, blend them together, and drink it.

 **Did yout like? Let me know in the review section what you thought. To long? To short? LET ME KNOW!**

 **BTW: My posting day is going to be on Saturdays. Fridays have just been to hard to post on.**

 **\- T-Ra Otaku**


	6. Party?

**A/N: Wow I feel like such a jerk. I am sooooo sorry for not posting for an entire MONTH! School has been such a bitch. I hope you guys didn't loss interest. Well, hear is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: This does have a bit of... Hemmmm... foreplay? Teasing? What ever you want to call it, there is a bit of sexual content so if you don't like that thing, turn back now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Characters, just the story.**

* * *

The other dares started out pretty harmless with Kiba getting dared to kiss Hinata on the cheek all the way to Neji having to wear a bra for the next three turns. The tint on his cheeks matches the color of the candy apple red, laced bra he's wearing. It was my turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Him.

"Okay. Let's make this interesting." He said tauntingly. "Naruto, I dare you to make Uchiha blush, but you can't touch each other."

'What! Get Sasuke to blush! No touching! What does he think I'm going to do!?' I'm mentally panicking and I look over to see Sasuke glaring at Kiba. "Uchihas don't blush." I hear him say.

I look back over to see Kiba smirking.

"Hey wait. You can't do that. You're not suppose to dare me, Sasuke is."

"All in favor of letting this dare commence." Everyone raised their hand. 'Even Hinata!'

"Unless you want to take the death cup item."

"NO!" I say while bringing my hands up in front of me. "I don't have any and I'm not going to start now." I say resolutely. I gulp when I realize that I have no idea how to start. 'Maybe I can have some fun, with this.' Suddenly an idea pops into my head and a mischievous grin forms on my face.

Sasuke is leaning against the couch with his legs stretched out in front of him. his arms crossed over his chest, giving me the perfect opportunity to execute my plan.

"Sasuke, uncross your arms." I say slowly. I see confusion flash across his features and replaced a second later by an uncaring mask. Then, he uncrosses his arms. I'm shocked at first to have him respond so obediently. 'Why isn't he fighting back?' Pushing that thought down, I continue on with my plan. My grin turned to a smirk as I crawl over to him. I crawl till I'm straddling his hips and we're looking into each other's eyes. Our bodies are aligned perfectly. My hips hovering just above his. I can feel the heat radiating off his body. A hair's width away, but not touching. 'Time to start my plan.'

I start to lean forward, using my knees for balance, until our lips almost touch but at the the last millisecond, I vear to the left to whisper in his ear. "Oh….Sasuke…haaa." I sigh into his ear. He barely controls his shudder but I see it. Feeling bolder, l continue to whisper and blow in his ear. "Sasuke." I place my hands on either side of his head onto the couch behind him. I then lean onto my hands and bring our chests closer together. I feel the heat spread farther over my body til I'm engulfed in this blazing heat. 'I want to touch.' I whine in my head. "Ahhh... Sasuke!" I whimper in his ear. I purposely start panting, continuing the assault on his ear.

"You blushing yet?" I ask breathily

"No, Dobe." He says thickly. 'Time to turn it up a notch.'

"Push your hips up on 3."

"Wait. What-?

"Just do it." No response says it all.

"1….2...3"

He snaps his hips up and just before we collide, I lift up, arch, throw my head back and groan. "Sasuke…..Ahhh….Sasuke!" I scream out, not caring who hears. I stay like that, panting, for a few seconds. When I look down, I'm met with wide onyx eyes staring at me with emotions I couldn't decipher. I see stains on his cheeks as red as fire hydrants. I smile at the look on his face. A cough from behind breaks me out of the trance-like state and blush when I realize we're not alone. As I move to get up, our hips brush and I feel millions of sparks course through my stomach and up through my spine into my fingertips, rooting me in place. I force my self not to whimper. I wanted, needed, that friction again. Instinctivly, I push my hips down again and end up grinding down. The sparks are back ten fold and I hear his breath hitch. I do whimper this time. 'What an I doing!' I was about to grind down again but I hear another couch and my eyes to side. I blush even more as I scramble as far away as the circle will allow.

"What was that about Uchihas don't blush?" Ten-Ten asks, brushing off the last part of the activity.

"Well if Naruto did that to me then I probably would be blushing too." Neji I stated matter-of-factly.

"Damn, Naruto. I'm straight and I still think that was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen." I start to blush even more when I remember they saw EVERYTHING!

"I was suppose to make him blush, wasn't I?" I ask sheepishly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he more than blushed."

"Kiba!" I throw a pillow at him. Which he catches effortlessly.

"Just saying."

*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru**SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*

The dares continued but none were as raunchy as mine and Sasuke's. Suprizingly everyone was able to avoid any death cup items. Finaly Kiba's parents came down stairs at 10:00 to politely ask us all to leave.

"Bye, Kiba! I'll see you later. Maybe even walk Akamaru some time"

"Okay. Oh, Sasuke." Kiba makes a very serious face. No rapeing Naruto on the way home."

"Kiba!" I yell at him. I feel my face heat up again for the millionth time tonight.

"Okay, good nigh." He slams the door before I could say anything.

''One of these days." I mumble at the door.

"You coming, Dobe?" I hear Sasuke ask behind me.

"Oi! Quit calling me that Teme!" I say as I make my way over to fall in step next to him. A comfortable-turning-akward silence falls over us. 'I wonder what he thought when I did _that._ Does he think I'm some kind of slut now? I don't want him to hate me now. Maybe I should apologise.'

"Hea, Sasuke." I ask hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for...you know..." I slump a bit and shove my hands farther into my pockets. I move my head down a little till I'm looking at my feet.

"I know what?" he asks obliviously. 'He's just trying to embaresed!'

"When I... well, after I... and you...Gah! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Yelling at someone is not how you apologize..

"I know that! It's just...hmmmm." I take a deep breath to calm down. "I just don't want you to think that I'm some whore who grinds on anything with a dick between they're legs."

This coment seems to truly surprise him because he stops in his tracks. I stop and turn to look up at him. Again, there is confusion in his features.

"Why would I think that." At that I actually laugh a bit.

"Oh, Naruto Uzumaki is grinding down on me. He must think I actually like him. As if I could like some disgusting filth like him. He's probably desperate just because no one wants him." I say mockingly and don't hold back the spite in my voice. I don't relize the sting behind my eyes until it's to late and a droplet of water rolls down my scarred cheek. I reach my hand up and swipe at the tickling feeling to find my fingures are damp. I look down at the droplet. My eyes widen when what I said registered. My head snaps up to see Sasuke starring at me. My heart beats a million miles per hour and before he can say anything I turn and sprint the last few blocks home. I crash through my house like a hurrican to get to my bed. I through myself on it and just cry.

'I'm so pathetic. I blew up on him when he didn't do anything. And the things I said to him. He probably hates me just like everyone else. Gah! I'm such an idiot! No one wants me. I'm worthless.' I just lay there and son into my pillow for what feels like hours until I feel exsustion claw its way to the surfese. I close my eyes and slowl drifted into the land of imagenation.

*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*

'My heart is beating so fast. Why can't I get a good breath?' The scene slowly comes into focus. The image I see makes my breath hitch.

"Sasuke."

* * *

 **Sorry for the fluffy but I thought it would be awesome to release the next chapter in Halloween. Stay tune!**

 **\- T-Ra Otaku**


	7. Super Sercret Hidding Place

**Well that post on Halloween plan went down the drain along with my dinner.** **Sorry guys. I got sick right before Halloween and couldn't get the energy up to write. But I'm all good now! Here is the next chapter! Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Enjoy!**

 **Disclamer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto would be having sex**

 _Thought_

"Speech"

* * *

"Naruto."

I couldn't believe it. We were in my 'special place'. Snow was slowly fluttering to the ground all around us. The sun was shining brightly, casting shadows from the trees and accentuating Sasuke's already beautiful features.

"Hey, you with me?" I hear him ask. He rests his hand under my chin and pulls my face so he can look in his eyes. "You're day dreaming again when you should be here with me."

"Yea, I'm with you." I hear myself respond. "Thanks for coming with me."

"You were the one that invited me." _I invited him! we just had a fight. why would I be inviting him anywhere. Wait this is just a…._

I open my eyes to see the white of my ceiling. "So does that mean we're still friends?" I ask myself out loud. I look at the clock to see it is 9:47 a.m. _Guess I should get ready for the day._

 _But it's not like you have anything to do_ says the pessimistic part of my brain.

I _could always go and say sorry to Sasuke._

 _For what? Being honest? It's his fault for making you so upset._

 _No it's not. It's my fault for overreacting._

A knock at the door expels the war in my head. Not caring to throw on a shirt that I must have taken off at some point in the night, I walk down stairs and open the door. The person there is who I least expected.

"H-Hey, Sasuke." I rub the back of my neck, force of habit, and give a nervous smile while mentally curse myself for stuttering.

He quirks his eyebrows at me but doesn't say anything about way. "My parents wanted me to deliver these." He said unexpressive while holding out a plate of cookies. _They look freshly baked!_

"Thanks!" I say happily to him and reach out and grab the plate.

"Hey, about what I said yesterday, I-"

"It's fine."

"Hu?"

He sighs for having to repeat himself. "I said it's fine, Dobe." I takes me a few more seconds to process this, but once I do, brushing off the insult, can't stop the grin that comes onto my face. He smirks at me.

"I didn't know you were an exobishonist, Dobe." He says. That when I remember the lack of one specific article of clothing. I bluish bright red all the way to my ears and quickly push the door in front of myself so only me head pokes out.

"Teme!" He chuckles at me and says mostly to himself, "Not that I'm complaining." I furrow my eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." With that, he starts back to his house.

"Wait!" I call to him, needing to settle my confusion. He stops, turns, and ju looks a me, silently asking me why I called out.

"We're good?"

"Yea. We're good." I smile bigger and wave to him goodbye. The cold air finally gets to me and I briskly close it.

I look down to the cookies in my hand and see they're my favorite. Chocolate Chip. _Man, these look good._ I walk into the kitchen and place the plate down on the counter. _Well, Iruka's not here so…_ I reach under the plastic wrap and grab one. Just before I bit into it a voice speaks to me.

"Put it down, Naruto. You haven't had breakfast yet."

"Wow. The voice in my head sounds exactly like Iruka's."

"That's because it's not in your head. Now put it back." I turn around and give him the biggest puppy dog eyes I could muster after waking up a few minutes ago. "That only worked when you were younger. The sooner you eat breakfast to sooner you can have one. Where did we get them anyway?" He asks as he hangs up his coat in the closet.

"Sasuke's parents made them and he brought them over a few minutes ago." I answer

"Oh. They're our new neighbors. I met Sasuke at school and we're friends now, I guess."

"That's great, Naruto!" _I know that I don't have a lot of friends, but does he have to always act to excited?_

 _"_ We should make them something in return."

I walk over to the cabinets, grab a bowl and spoon, and pour myself some cereal. "I hate to break it to you, Dad, but we don't know how to bake."

"That doesn't mean we can't do SOMETHING them."

"Have fun with that." _I would most likely burn whatever we make._

"Anyway, New report?" It's Iruka's way of asking about my visions.

I think about my dream last night and wonder if that is 'report worthy'. "Just one that night but it wasn't that big of a deal." I say cautiously. _Please don't ask me what it was about. Please don't ask me what it was about._

"What was it about?" _DAMN IT ALL!_

"Nothing important."

"What was it about, Naruto?" he asks. There was an edge to his voice that I wants used to hearing.

"Can you not get mad at me when I say it's really none of you business?" I say quickly. I don't want him to overthink this.

He raises his voice a little, not quite yelling. "When it consumers you, it is my business. Now two me what you saw."

"Look. I know you're worried about me but this REALLY doesn't concern you. Of all the time I've dreamed, why are you asking about I now?" I don't know what's going on by I don't like the annoyed look Iruka is giving me. _Did I push it too far_.

"You are not leaving that seat until you tell me what your dream was." I flinch at his harsh tone. _What happening. Iruka would NEVER talk me like this._

"I-I was…" I can't seem to get the words out. I take a big breath in and start over. "I was in my place with…." I don't know what I should say. _Should I tell him it was Sasuke!_

"With?"

Sealing my faith I say, "With Sasuke. And it was snowing. That's it." I see Iruka relax a bit.

"Okay. Thank you." He says and pulls me into a hug. I'm shocked at first but quickly hug him back. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm just don't want anything bad to happen to you. I love you." And I can tell he meant it.

"I love you, too." He let's go and sits back down. "Hey, Iruka. Could I hang out with some friends today?"

"As long as you're not out for too long."

"Thanks." I say and put my breakfast supplies away then go up stairs to my room. I change into some warmer jeans. a t-shirt, my orange hoodie, and some sneakers. Going back down stairs, I call out to Iruka. "I/m headed out. I'll come back for lunch and be home by dinner."

"Okay. Be safe." I then walk out into the chilling weather. _It's getting colder quicker this year. Now should I go to Kiba's or hang out with Sasuke?_ i look to my left and see that there car is still in the drive way. _Maybe he's home_. I walk the short distance to the door and hesitate. _What if he doesn't want to see me?_

 _You're the last person he wants to see right now._

 _Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about._ With that I ring the door bell. I hear a bit of rustling and then the door opens. But it isn't Sasuke that opens the door. it's an older version of him.

"Uh...Hi." I say nervously, my hand coming to scratch at the back of my neck. "Is Sasuke home?"

"Yes he is." the man says but doesn't do anything else.

"Can I talk to him." The man looks me up and down skeptically and then turns around to speak behind him.

"Ototo. You have a little blonde asking for you. If you don't get out here quick enough I might steal him from you." My face goes up in flames at his proclamation He looks back over to me and smirks. I'm just about to give this man a piece of my mind when Sasuke steps beside him and looks at me.

"What do you want, Dobe?" He asks

"Teme! I was wondering I you wanted to hang out today?"

"He just looks at me then abruptly turns around and walks inside. "Oi, Teme! Next time just tell me no instead of being a drama queen." I yell to him.

"Quit being so loud, Dobe." He says walking back outside with a coat on. "I was just getting my jacket. Unless you expected me to come out in this weather without one."

"Yes I did. I wanted to see those amazingly sculpted biceps of yours." I say sarcastically. He just looks at me like I'm stupid. "Come one. I wanted to show you something." I tell him and we start walking to my back yard. We reach the edge of the forest but before we cross into the trees Sasuke stops.

"Why'd you stop?"

"How do I know you're not trying to lure me into the woods so you can rap and then kill me?" He asks in a completely serious voice.

"You'll just have to find you." I answer in the same serious voice. But I can't help the mischievous grin that plasters itself onto my face. "Awww. Is little Sasu scared?" I mock him.

"Tsk." Is his only answer before he starts walking ahead of me. I cant help my next comment. "Nice ass." He almost trips over a root after I say it. He quickly catches himself and keeps walking as if nothing happened. I burst out laughing and run to catch up to him.

*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNasu*

After our 30 minute hike, Sasuke kept tripping we finally see the clearing in front of us. I rush in front of Sasuke so I can get there first. I burst into it, run to the middle. I turn around and, just as Sasuke walks into the clearing, throw my arms out and yell, "TA DA!" He just looks at me like before.

"You're an Idiot."

"Hey!" I yell. I walk over to him. "So, what do you think?"

"Do I like what?"

"This." I say, gesturing to the clearing. "We had to talk about out "Special Place" and I decided to show you." He looks at me with a confused expression.

"Why are you showing me?" This question makes my smile falter. _Why AM I showing him this. This is suppose to be my safe place. Not even Kiba knows about this._

"I don't really know. I've only known you for a few weeks but I feel like I can trust you. Maybe because your someone who will listen." i don't know where that came from but know that it's out, I know that it's the truth.

"Hn." He looks over at the swing and walks over to it. "Did you make this?"

"Yea. It took me a bit to actually make the right knot, but I did it." He looks up at the knot, deems it good enough, and sits down on the swing. I walk over and lean on the tree.

"It's nice." He says simply. He slowly rocks himself with his feet. "How did you find it."

"Ha. I was actually really upset with Iruka and ended up running into the woods. Then I found this place and would come here ever since." He stopped rocking and turned to look at me.

"Tell me what happened in the hallway." I didn't know he was going to ask me that kind of question. _How should I tell him? I did say I would explain._

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to say anything. It is absolutely crucial that you don't tell a sing soul. I'm being serious here. You have to swear to me." He looks me dead in the eye.

"I swear. I never break my promises."

"Okay." I sit down and lean against the tree. I pat the spot next to me. He just raises an eyebrow. "If you're too prissy to sit on the ground then you don't need to know anything." We glares at me but stands up and sits next to me and leans against the tree.

"Okay. So, where should I starts?" I ask myself out loud.

"The beginning."

"Well," I take a deep breath in. "Ever sense I can remember I would have these "visions". At first I though they were just daydreams and stuff but then whatever I saw would happen. I actually had a vision about meeting Iruka. He picked me up a week later. They just started to get more intense from there. Eventually they got to the point were I would feel every painful thing that happened to the person I was envisioning. Sometimes when the visions got really intense, I would feel nothing for a couple of hours, but when the feeling came back it would all come crashing down. But sometimes I would feel it during the vision too. What you saw in the hallway was a vision I had of the child that got captured by that freak serial killer. It was so horrible." I shiver at the memories. "Anyway, I've been having a lot more visions lately. It's kind of scary actually. For all I know I could pass out if I have to many in one day." Sasuke remains quiet after I stop talking. _Great. He probably thinks I'm insane. His silence is scaring me._ I turn my head to look at him. He is looking out into the woods in front of him. "Say something." I whisper, scared of breaking the silence wit a loud noise.

"Why do people hate you so much?"

"Brad over heard me talking to Iruka and told everyone how big a freak I am. And how I'm more gay then bi. Stuff like that." I say without second thought. "Why do people love you so much?"

"They don't love me. They are blinded my their ignorance and confuse love with lust." After he finishes speaking, we go quiet again. i don't know what to do know. WE just remain in the defining silence.

"We should head back." He says. He looks over at me and we end up staring at each other's eyes. Slowly, we starting lean forward to each other.

"Sasuke." I whisper when we are a breaths away. He just keeps looking at me.

"Naruto." He whispers back. My heart pounds at a million miles just from him saying me name. Building up my courage, I close the distance between us.

The first thing I notice is how soft his lips are. The second is how warm they are. The third is that he's not responding. My eyes were closed so he couldn't see the hurt in them from the regection as I go to pull away. Just be for we part he starts to respond, slowly moving his lips in sync with mine. I'm overjoyed and being my hands up to tangle in his hair. He wraps his arms around my lower back and pulls me closer into him. His tongue brushes along the seam of by lips, begging for entery. I happily open my mouth to the exploring appendage. His tongue delves into my mouth and brushes everywhere it can reach, like it's trying to memorize every curve and crevice. I moan when I feel him pull me into his lap so I'm straddling his hips. The kids turns even more heated as I try to fight for domanace, but quickly fail. The time comes when he need to part for that dreaded thing called oxygen. We reluctantly separate and rest out for heads on each other. We are breathing heavily and I'm trying to prove together what just happened.

"We should head back." We says again.

"Yea." Almost in a daze I stand up and he stands up as well. We walk back in silence. After we're back, we stand between our two houses because we didn't want to leave.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Sasuke. I shouldn't ha-"

"It's alright, Naruto. I wouldn't have let it countinue if I didn't want to." I'm shocked my this. I really thought that Sasuke would hate me.

"So what not?" He turns to me and quickly captures my lips. I'm so shocked at first but then I reaspond to him and rape my arms around his neck. He places his hand on my hips and we part for air.

"We see where this goes." He says in answer to my question. With that he pushes away from me and goes into his house. I can't stop the smile that forms on my face as I go into my own house.

"What happened to you?" Iruka asks after seeing the look on my face.

"I think I have boyfriend."

* * *

 **And there you have it. Hope you like where this is going. I might have some smut thrown into the next chapter but we'll see what happens. Reviews encourage me to post sooner. Flames appreciated.**

 **T-Ra Otaku**


	8. Dinner

**A/N: Well hello there. I thought it would be nice if I have you all a nice thanksgiving treat. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"Wait, Naruto. What are you talking about?" Iruka asked.

"I'm not sure what just happened but I think I have a boyfriend."

"Who?"

 _Should I tell him? I just told him my dream just a few hours ago._ _Would he say I can't see him anymore. Now that I think about it, he didn't say anything about what I told him._

"Earth to Naruto." Iruka said while waving a hand in from of my face.

"Sorry, Iruka."

"Are you going to tell me who may or may not be your boyfriend."

"Oh...It's.….. Um" I still don't answer.

"Is it Sasuke?" Iruka asks correctly. I blush and look up at him, not realizing I was looking down.

"Yea." I respond quietly. What Iruka does next was the last thing I thought he would do. He walks up and hugs me.

"I'm really happy for you." He whispers to me. His grip tightens around me. "I want you to be careful, okay?"

"I don't think he would hurt me."

"Even so, I want to meet him. Is that okay?"

I start to chew on my bottom lip. _I could invite him over for dinner. But what if they don't get along? What if he thinks I'm trying to rush things by inviting him over?_ There are so many worried in my head that it takes Iruka shaking me by my shoulders to get my attention.

"Another vision?" he asks worriedly.

"No. Just thinking I might be able to invite him to dinner."

"I don't see the problem in that."

"But what if he thinks I'm rushing?" I ask Iruka expectantly.

"Don't worry. He would probably just think you're excited about your first relationship." Out of nowhere, I feel Iruka tense. "You didn't tell him anything, did you?" He asks, while looking into my eyes to see if I would lie. _Oh no. Even if I lie he'll know! I don't know what to do!_

 _Just tell him the truth_

 _But what if he says we have to move again? I don't want to move again!_

 _He'll understand_

"I don't want to move again." I say softly. I can feel the burning behind my eye, but I hold the tears in. The expression on Iruka doesn't help either.

"Naruto, did you tell him?" He asks more seriously.

"I-I-" I start to choke up. The tears start to fall. _I need to tell him what I'm thinking! He has to know!_ "I told him. H-he didn't seem faded by it. I-I want to trust him, Iruka. We can trust him." I sniffle out. The few tears that escaped luckily didn't bring others with them. I just stand there, looking at Iruka, with my shoulders slumped. The excitement I felt a few minutes ago was quickly fading to make room for exhaustion and despair. After my rant, Iruka seems to be trying to hold in his anger. He takes a few deep breaths until anger subsides. He pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"It's okay, Naruto. We're not going to move, but I would like to have a talk with this young man. Go run over next door and get him." I am still sniffling but not my head. I try to defuse the tense atmosphere with a joke.

"You want me to go over now in this state." We both laugh and the tension dissipates.

"Go clean yourself up first." I nod and we let go. I then go to the bathroom, take a quick shower, throw on some warm cloths, and walk over to Sasuke's door again. I knock and wait 12 seconds, was counting, until the door opens to reveal the same man as before.

"Twice in one day. I think you have an admirer, Ototo." Says the man I now assume to be his brother.

"He's no9t an admirer. He's a friend." Says Sasuke as he comes to the door.

"I was wondering if Sasuke could come-"

"Oh I'm sure you can make Sasuke come." The man says, smirking. My face flames up at this. I look over at Sasuke to defend me he's just smirking too. Building up my confidence I retort.

"Oh, don't worry. I intend too." I give them a smirk back. Sasuke's jaw actually drops. His brother just gives an amused laugh.

"So what did you want Ototo to come to?" He asks more seriously.

"Dinner." I say.

"I don't see why not. Go on, little brother. Don't leave your boyfriend to stand out in the cold."

"He's not my-" He starts but stops when he sees my reaction. _Was he lying when he said he wanted to go from here? Was that not us saying we would date each other?_

"We're just friends." I say passively, clearing up the confusion. Only Sasuke then gave me a confused look.

"Well then" the man says, "Why don't you two get along to Naruto's house. He then ceremoniously shoves Sasuke out the door and locks it. He catches himself before face planting. He straightens himself, brushing off his pants even though he got nothing on them, and starts walking toward me. Even when he is a few feet away he keeps coming to me. Then, when he's near centimeters away from me, he swoops down and captures my lips in a searing kiss.

Without hesitation I threw myself into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and tangling my hands into his raven locks. He grabs me by the hips and pulls me to him. It surprises me how perfectly our bodies fit. Two puzzle pieces made for the other. He bites my lower lip which causes me to gasp. Taking the opportunity, he pushes his tongue into my mouth and our tongues fight for dominance. My head's spinning as quickly as my thoughts. _I thought he said I wasn't his. This says otherwise. Oh, he tastes so good_. Before we get anymore carried away, he pulls away from me and rests our foreheads together.

"This should show you we're more than just friends, Dobe." He whispers to me. His breath ghosts across my lips.

"But you said that I wasn't yours." I say, intentionally calling myself his.

"I didn't want Itachi to have something to old against me." He said. We say there, breathing each other's air for what felt like hours but was really was only a few minutes, until the wind started to pick up.

"Sasuke."

"Yea."

"We should probably go inside. Iruka is probably wondering what's taking so long."

"He probably knows what's taking so long."

"But he needs to talk to you too." He pulls away with a questioning look.

"About what?"

"About what told you." He seems to get a little upset at this.

"He thinks I'm gonna tell people." It was more of a statement then a question.

"You can't blame him. I don't even know what your thoughts are about it." I say, letting my hands drop from around his neck. "You don't think I'm a freak, right?" I ask. I couldn't hold the hurt from slipping into my voice. _Now that I brought it up e's having second thoughts. He's just like everyone else'_ My eyes widen at the thought. _How could I have thought that about him?_

"Hey, you with me?" I hear him ask.

"Yea. I'm with you.' As soon As I say this, a gasp escapes my throat.

"No way."

"What?" Sasuke asks.

"i dreamed this last night. Well, not out here but still."

"You mean you saw his entire interaction?" He asks skeptically.

"No, just you asking if I'm with you." The wind blows harder this time, signaling that we should go inside.

'Okay, enough of freaking you out, Let's go." I grab his hand and he weaves our fingers together. WE walk the very short distance to my house and walk inside. Iruka is standing at the end of the hallway, arms crossed to seem intimidating.

"What took you to long?"

"Caught up in the moment?" I give as our excuse. He scowls at the response. He looks from me to the person next to me. His scowl turned into a gentle smile. "You must be Sasuke." He walks forward and they shake hands. "Naruto didn't say anything bad about me, did he?"

"Quite the opposite actually." He says conversationally.

"Well don't just stand there you two. Come inside." We take off our shoes and hang up our coats. I can smell the dinner in the oven and It smells surprisingly good.

"I thought you didn't know how to cook?"

"I might not be able to cook but I do know how to read." I look to the counter and see a cookbook.

"Figures." I sit down at the table and Sasuke sits down next to me. Iruka comes out from the kitchen carrying what looks to be a chicken. He places it in the middle of the table and looks at the two of us.

"Well don't just sit there, Naruto. We have a guest so set the table.

"Man. So close." I stand up and go into the kitchen with Iruka. He picks up a few more bowls with what looks to be mashed potatoes and greenbeans. I grab some plates, knifes and forks and then go to plate them. When I'm about to walk into the dining room, I hear Iruka and Sasuke speaking to one another.

"-protect him." Is the first part I hear.

"I understand. It's not my intention to bring harm to him. Physical, emotional, or otherwise." _They're talking about me. I bet Iruka is just trying to scare him away._

"Don't take this the wrong way, Sasuke, but I don't think you're the right person for my son."

"Don't take this the wrong way, sir, but you don't know anything about me." _Okay, I need to stop this._

"Okay, let me quickly get these passed out and then we can eat." I say. The air is thick with tension. I quickly pass out the plates and utensils and quickly take my seat by Sasuke. There is silence in the room and I decided to break it.

"So I hear it's suppose to snow in a few days."

"In dead it is." Says Iruka. "Do you plan on playing in it again like last year?" Iruka asks, seeming to loosen up. I blush because, what 17 almost 18 year old 'plays' in snow.

"Dad." I whisper as a half-hearted warning.

"What." Iruka throws his hands up, "I'm just saying. And if Sasuke is serious about dating you then he would have found out eventually. You just can't resist the snow." I see Sasuke tense about the dating comment. I give him a reassuring smile and he seems to relax a bit.

"So Sasuke, what's your family like?" I ask, changing the subject. He seems to think about it before responding.

"There's not much to talk about."

"Why did you move here?" Iruka asks.

"My parents thought it would be good for me. Specifically my mother. There was too much going on back home and she thought coming here would help me. I moved here with my brother, Itachi. That's about it." _That's it? Maybe he doesn't want to say everything in front of Iruka. I'll ask him later._

"What's your story?" Sasuke asks with his gaze on me. "You don't have to tell me if it make you feel uncomfortable." He says quietly.

"No. It's , when I was a baby my mom died while giving birth to me. She was a naturally frail woman so she wrote a letter just in case she didn't survive the birth. It said that my father disappeared a few months after the pregnancy. So I grew up at an orphanage. When I was 6 I got up into a foster home and just kept bouncing around between different ones. I was at my final chance when Iruka found me. He was english teacher then. He adopted me a little after the second quarter was over. I was 10. At first he didn't know about my…'ability' and got a little worried. I was too scared to tell him. Afraid that he would think I'm a freak and give me pack. Clearly he didn't and I've been with Iruka ever since."

I didn't realize but during my talk, Sasuke grabbed my hand under the table and was now rubbing his thumb across my knuckles. I felt tingles go through my hand and up my arm where ever your skin touched. It's actually a little distracting. _Is this what it feels like to really like someone?_

The dinner continues with minor chit chat until we all finished eating. "Naruto, can you clean the table off please." Iruka asks kindly.

"Sure." _Iruka probably just wants to talk to Sasuke some more_. I pick up the dishes as quickly as I can so I can get back to them sooner. I make record time do I'm in the family room before they finish taking their seats. Iruka seems a little peeved about it but doesn't comment. Sasuke is seated on the couch with Iruka sitting in the arm chair so I take a seat by Sasuke. We're close but no close enough to seem inappropriate. Iruka then behind the interrogation.

"I already know that Naruto told you about his gift." Iruka starts. "Now, I want you to know right up front that I will do everything in my power to protect him."

"You already made that perfectly clear, sir. But like I said before, hurting Naruto is not my intention."

"Would you still be with him if you didn't know about his gift?" Iruka asks randomly.

"I was interested before I knew. I know I still would be if things were different." _What? He liked me before I told him? Does that mean he really likes me?_ "I'm not with him for his gift, I'm with him for Naruto." My heart swells at hearing Sasuke say that. Sasuke grabs my hand and accentual his statement. Iruka doesn't seem to know how to respond after hearing the determination in his voice.

"And how long have you two known each other." Iruka asks, seeming to find the smallest thing to break up the relationship.

"A week." Sasuke says confidently. Iruka sputters. I blush at the flabbergasted look on Iruka's face.

"A WEEK! How could you possibly want to date after only knowing each other for only a week!" Iruka exclaimed. This makes anger flare in me.

"That's not fair, Iruka. You only knew Kakashi for 4 days before you started dating him!"

"We are adults, Naruto. We know how to be careful. And we know how to be careful." I blush again from the implication. I then decided to go on the defensive.

"I thought you wanted to be happy." This seems throw him for a loop.

"I do want you to be happy."

"Then way are you sitting here harassing us for being together?" I half speck, half yell. Iruka talks calming breaths until he can think of what to say.

"It's all for the reason of protecting you. Sasuke," He addresses the raven. The look at each other and a silent agreement passes between them. "Keep him safe." Is the last thing he says before leaving the room. We both let out a breath.

"Did you really mean it?" He looks into my eyes. It's almost like we can see into each other's souls. I don't need a verbal response to know that they were true.

"Every word." He whispers gently. We both start to lean in.

"Can I not leave you two alone for one minute?" I jerk away from him and blush up at Iruka. "I think it's time for Sasuke to be leaving."

"But can't he stay just a bit longer. I wanted to show him my window." Iruka has a confused look.

"Why do you want to show him your window?"

"If I tell you then he won't be surprised." I stand up and pull Sasuke with me up stairs.

"Why do you want to show me your window, Dobe?"

"Cause I had a question, Teme." I move the curtains and point out side. "Is that your room?" I was curious to which room was his ever since I found out that he loves next door.

"Yes." He said without even looking out the window.

"But you didn't even look."

I saw you the first day I moved here." He walks over to my bed and sits.

'Oh." I move away from the window and sit beside him. I remember that he has yet to tell me what he really thinks about my ability. "Can I ask you a question?" I take the silence as a yes. "Do you think I'm a freak. The other teenagers at school say I shouldn't have ever been born. Do….Do you agree with them?" I don't know why I even had these doubts in the first place, but I just had to know. So many people in my life had lied to me that I didn't want to risk being heartbroken again.

He puts his arm across my shoulders and pulls me closer to him. "At first when you told me, I was stunned to say the least. From day one I was curious as to why everyone hated to you so much. I don't think you're a freak, Naruto. Far from it. I can't say I know what you're going through but I can imagine. I'll protect you." I feel tears coming to my eyes at his proclamation of promise. I throw my arms around him into a comforting embrace.

"Thank you, Sasuke. For everything." He starts to lean back until we're lying sisde by side on my bed. The warmth radiating off of Sasuke is comforting. My eyes starts to feel droopy. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Will my head on his chest I can feel the rumble of his rasponse.

"Stay." Is the last thing I can get out before I start to drift. As I'm right about to fall into unconsousness, I hear Sasuke whisper in my ear.

"Always." I smile and then I'm gone.

* * *

 **Did you like? I'm thankful for all of my readers for the wonderful support. Let me know what you're thankful for in the review section. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	9. Field Trip!

"Settle down." Kakashi-sensei said. "Settle down. I have good news and ….. well just good news." You could see his One visible eye squint, indicating that he was smiling. "Because we were talking of special places, I have been given permission to take you all on a field trip to some of your favorite places." Collective 'yes'es could be heard around the room. "I will be writing your suggested places on the board. Please raise your hands." A lot of the students raised their hands but I stopped paying attention.

' _Why would people want their special place ruined? I go to mine to get away from people, not to show it off. But he did say favorite special place if someone had more than one. That's fine I guess.'_

"Sasuke?" I ask and turn to the raven. He looks from the board to me as his response. "What's your favorite special place?" He seems a little surprise that I asked him that but then smirks.

"My favorite place is my bedroom." He says. He starts to lean closer to me. "Specifically on my bed." I can feel his breath tickling my face. "Want to come with me with me, Naru?" I blush at his double meaning.

"Teme, people are looking." It's true. Some girls in the rows next to us are looking over at us, specifically me, with angry scowls.

"Let them look." We just stare at each other. I'm captivated by his eyes. There the deepest black I have ever seen. There a vortex that just pull me in. Our breath mingle and I move to close the small distance.

"Uchiha. Uzumaki. As much as I'd love to see you continue, please refrain from those kinds of activities until out of class."

I pull away from Sasuke and blush madly. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei." I say with my head down, hands in my lap. Sasuke just smirks and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Now then. We have a great list of suggestions but I don't think I would enjoy visiting 'the bathroom' so I've decided we go to my favorite place." The class groans. "Don't complain just yet. My favorite place is my family beach house in Spain. Now, you're going to get a few more permission slips than you're used to because this is a nude beach.

' _A nude beach!? Oh no! I don't want people to see me! What do I do! I don't want people looking at Sasuke either. What if he sees me and then decides to break up with me?' "_ Of course, you don't have to participate in that aspect of the trip. Any questions?" _Thank goodness!"_

"Are we going to be staying in your beach house or a hotel?"

"Hotel. Any other questions? No? Then let's get started with the lesson.

' _That's my que to take a nap._ ' I lean over my desk and lay my head on my arms. I slowly start to drift off until I feel something on my neck. Sasuke is playing with the hairs at the back of my neck. He runs his fingers through the hairs then starts to rub my back. ' _I didn't know he could been this caring. I guess there it's a lot I don't know about him yet.'_ I'm starting to fall asleep quicker now. I closed my eyes, almost gone, when the bell rings and I jolt awake. Sitting straight in my chair, I shake off the drowsiness and pack up my things. Once standing, Sasuke grabs my hand and we head to our next class.

SasuNaru*SasuNan*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*

"Naruto! Are you all packed for the trip?" Iruka called up to my room.

"Yea," I yelled down, "Just a minute." I throw in some last minute things: toothbrush, toothpaste, and deodorant. I then pick up my bag and bring it down stairs. Sasuke is at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. His left hand was in his jeans pocket and he was on his phone until he hears me coming down the stairs. He smirks, puts his phone away, and meets me at the last step. I'm now a few inches taller than him. I put my bag down.

"I think I like being taller than you. Makes me feel dominante." I wrap my arms around him neck. He frowns slightly and "tsk"s. Smiling brightly, I lean forward and press our lips together. This will never get old. I feel tingly all over and butterflies start doing loop de loops in my stomach. Our mouths mold to each others. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. I can't stop the moan from escaping when he bites gently, nibbling, on my lower lip. Asking for entrance. I would have given him access but a cough caused us to break apart.

"As much as I love you two being comfortable with each other," Iruka started, "We're going to miss the bus if I let you continue."

Smiling sheepishly, I pull away from Sasuke. We grab our bags load them into Iruka's car. It takes us only 5 minutes to get to the school then another 3 to get to the bus. It looked like one of those fancy buses with padded seats, t.v. screens, and the ability to lay back. I can't help the bubble of excitement I feel pushing it's way out. What made the trip even better was no Brad to deal with.

"If you keep smiling like that your mouth might fall of, Dobe."

"Teme! It doesn't hurt to smile. And come on, you've got to be excited!"

"I'm excited, just not for the same reasons as you."

"What do you mean?"

He leans in close, right next to my ear. "We're sharing a room." He says. Then he does something I should have expected: He nibbles teasingly on my ear. I open my mouth to tell him off but I get interrupted. (That keeps happening, doesn't it? ?)

"Seriously, can you two keep your hands off each other for one minute?" Kiba asks from behind us. My cheeks flame in embarrassment. Sasuke just sighs and stands up straight.

"Hey, Kiba. You excited for the trip?" I ask just to change the subject.

"Hell yea! I get a whole week to get Hinata to notice me!" Kiba also blushes when he realized how loud he said that.

"Don't sweat it dude. Who can resist your boyish charm?"

"You, I would hope." Sasuke says.

"I was being sarcastic, Teme." I scowl at him "I've never liked anyone else but you. Don't get your panties in a twist." Sasuke scowls back at me but yes nothing because Kakashi-sensei just called for attention.

"All right. We are about to leave for the trip but before we do, I want to put down a few ground rules. There will be no horse-play until on the beach. Until then everyone is to remain professional. Your room arrangements are absolute unless special circumstances arise. Throughout the days, you will be going to different areas. You must let a leader know if you need to leave that area for any reason. That seems to be all for now so have fun, be safe, and use protection." The bus doors open and everyone starts to file inside.

When we get on I bring us toward the back of the bus. Unfortunately Sasuke takes the window seat. I could just get it on the ride home any way. ' _Dang. These seats are really comfortable.'_ Sasuke is holding my right hand. The warmth helps me drift off before the bus even starts moving.

*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*SasuNaru*

Someone shakes my shoulder and wakes me. "Hey Sasuke." I say while stretching. "Are we there?"

"Yea. We're getting off the bus now. Come on."

"Can't I sleep a bit more?"

"You slept for 6 hours, Dobe. Stand up before I carry you over my shoulder."

"Is that an offer?" I ask while smirking up at him. He just looks at me with an unreadable expression before he abruptly leaning down and throwing me, none to gently might I add, over his shoulder.

"TEME! PUT ME DOWN!" I start to gmail around and struggle to get out of his grip. He doesn't say anything while he walks off the bus with the feast of the class. No one finds this unusual and act like they don't see anything out of the normal. I continue to struggle until I feel a slap. I freeze. ' _Sasuke just slapped my ass!_ ' I can hear a few of my classmates snickering at me. My face heats up and I just stop struggling. I sigh in defeat.

"Hey, Teme? Can you put me down?" The raven let's out a small chuckle before placing me on my feet. I cross my arms, glare, and turn away from him while pouring. "Jerk" I mumble mostly to myself.

"What was that, Dobe?"

"Eek!" I jump at the low voice by my ear. I turn back to him and he's smirking at me.

"Come on. We have to go find our room."

"Fine." We grab our bags and walk to the elevators. Kakashi-sensei at some point must have given Sasuke the room key. Sasuke presses for the 4th floor and the elevator door is about to close before Kiba calls out.

"Wait! Hold the door!" I reach out and hold it open until Kiba rushes into the space between Sasuke and I, to Sasuke's dissatisfaction. "Didn't want my best friend to lose his virginity in an elevator." Kiba says simple before the doors close.

"Kiba!" I yell at him.

"Watch it fox-boy. This is for your own good. You're just kick in not handcuffed us together to make sure there's no funny buisness."

Sasuke scoffs. "We're in the same room." is all he says. Kiba blanches.

"I will personally castrate you is Naruto is not still a virgin by the end of the trip." Sasuke and Kiba give each other the death glare before the elevator dings the 4th floor. We move to get off the elevator. "Remember what I said, Uchiha!" Kiba gets in before the doors close.

We silently walk to our room at the very end of the hallway on the right. Sasuke slides the key and we walk into the room. I scan my eyes around. It's spacious compared to my room. The windows are big and allow in a lot of light with midnight blue drapes. The walls are painted a warm brown that create a homey feel. The bed spread is also midnight blue with indicate silver designs woven into it. The pillows match the walls. Overall, it's a beautiful sweat. Only one problem…

"One bed." I say nervously as I bring my bags to the left side. Sasuke doesn't say anything and brings his thing to the right side of the bed. "Hey, Sasuke?" He looks up at me. I don't need to say anything for him to know that I'm asking what's on him mind.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" He seems be in deep thought.

"Nevermind."

"Are you sure? You can ask me anything, Sasuke."

"And I will, I just need to think a bit more."

"Okay. I'm here when you're ready." He nods before grabbing his pajamas and toiletries out of his bag. He goes to the bathroom and closes the door. I can hear the shower running. I decide I should get changed too and change into my pjs. One problem. I forgot my pj bottoms. All I have is my baggy on short that would only reach mid thigh. Sighing, I pull it over my head and climb into the bed.

Sasuke comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later in pj's and damp hair. He smirks at me before climbing into bed next to me. I fun to face him. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to his chest. I nuzzle into his chest, loving the warmth and smell that is put my Sasuke. And of course his body wash. His chest moves a bit and I can tell it's because he's chuckling.

"Well, well. Defying Kiba's wishes already?" He says while sliding his hand down to my thigh.

"Teme!" I squeak while slapping his chest lightly He just chuckles again and pulls my leg to rest on top of his. I blush at the position we're in.

"So why aren't you wearing pants, Dobe?"

"I forgot them." I mumble into his chest.

"After Iruka asked if you finish packing?" He asked while nuzzling into my hair.

"I don't need a lecture, okay?"

"Okay." We fall into a comfortable silence, basking in each others warmth and cuddling into the comforting embrace. Sleep comes easily.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for your support so far. I was in a funk but I hope I'm back to writing again. I really hope you enjoyed this new chapter and see looking forward to more. Go a head and click that little button that says review. Flames see appreciated!**


End file.
